1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to memory, and more particularly, to techniques for reducing edge damage in magnetic memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile memory technology based on magnetoresistance. Unlike typical Random Access Memory (RAM) technologies which store data as electric charge, MRAM data is stored by magnetoresistive elements. Generally, the magnetoresistive elements in an MRAM cell are made from two magnetic regions, each of which holds a magnetization. The magnetization of one region (the “pinned region”) is fixed in its magnetic orientation, and the magnetization of the other region (the “free region”) can be changed by an external magnetic field generated by a programming current. Thus, the magnetic field of the programming current can cause the magnetic orientations of the two magnetic regions to be either parallel, giving a lower electrical resistance across the magnetoresistive elements (“0” state), or antiparallel, giving a higher electrical resistance across the magnetoresistive elements (“1” state) of the MRAM cell. The switching of the magnetic orientation of the free region and the resulting high or low resistance states across the magnetoresistive elements provide for the write and read operations of the typical MRAM cell.
A spin torque transfer MRAM (STT-MRAM) cell is another type of memory cell which is programmed by changing the magnetization of magnetoresistive elements. The STT-MRAM cell is written by transmitting a programming current through a magnetic cell stack including a free region and a pinned region. The programming current is polarized by the pinned region to have a spin torque. The spin-polarized current then exerts the torque on the free region, switching the magnetization of the free region. The magnetization of the free region can be aligned to be either parallel or antiparallel to the pinned region, and the resistance state across the stack is changed.
The manufacture of conventional memory cells, including MRAM cells and STT-MRAM cells, may involve a series of steps to form the different regions (e.g., the pinned region, the free region, insulating or conductive regions, etc.) of the cell. However, in typical manufacturing techniques, certain steps may cause damage to the cell structure. For example, dry etching may result in demagnetization of the free region, which may affect the programmability of the magnetic memory cell. Furthermore, as cell structures are manufactured to be increasingly small in size, the effects of such damage may be more detrimental to the function of the cell.